destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
A Thousand Years
A Thousand Years is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 written by Sol and episode number 216 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'TWO SOULS, DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER -- '''Two days before Prue and Wyatt's big day, they get into an argument which leads to them being put under a spell and their souls travel a thousand years back in time. But back at home, Davina and the Shadow Witches, make sure that Prue and Wyatt don't wake up just yet. And on the day of the wedding, old souls connect, tears will flow, and two hearts will be made into one. The Script ''To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guests Guests Uncredited Characters *Unknown actors as Employees; *Unknown actors as Soldiers; *Unknown actors as False Demons. Magical Notes Spells and Rituals * Sleep Spell; Cast by Davina and Raina to make Wyatt and Prue fall asleep. Artifacts * Cupids Statue - A gift from the cupids for Prue and Wyatt on their wedding day. It was unfortunately destroyed by Tamora shortly after it was delivered, due to her not being able to control her powers during a demon attack. * Prue's Wedding Dress - A beautiful white dress that Prue wore on her wedding day. To protect it, Bianca placed crystals around it. * Crystals - Used to protect Prue's wedding dress. * Prophecy Stone - A sacred stone with the story of Camilla and Marcus engraved on it. Magical Locations * Halliwell Manor - Seen/mentioned throughout * Halliwell´s - Seen/mentioned throughout * Shadow's Temple/Prophecy Room Powers and Abilities In order of appearance both list and character wise * Black Smoking - Davina and Raina * Body Insertion/Time Travel - Raina to Prue/Wyatt * Glamouring - Davina * Molecular Acceleration - Tamora * Cryokinesis - Junior * Shimmering - Unknown Demons * Telekinesis - Ella, Chris * Orbing - Alex Trudeau * Beaming - Cassandra, Charlotte * Healing - Jackson, Angela * Molecular Dispersion - Ella Past Lives * Camilla - Prue Halliwell * Marcus - Wyatt Halliwell Music Trivia * A Thousand Years is the title of a Christina Perri song. However, it was revealed that the episode wasn't named A Thousand Years because of the song; * The wedding will take place in this episode; * The episode will start 48 hours before the wedding; * The wedding will take place where someone else in the past has, but in a different division; * Some special family members will return - dead and alive; * During a dinner 48 hours before the wedding, Prue and Wyatt share an awkward moment with their exes; * The Shadow Witches will return, and cast a spell sending Prue and Wyatt a thousand years into the past; * Bianca and Ella's feud will continue into this episode; * Angela, Jackson, Nate, and Eric will return; * Angela is dating Jackson; * Nate Halliwell, Prue and Wyatt's cousin, returns for this episode; ** He still does not know about magic; * Prue and Wyatt come clean about what happened during their last weekend as singles, and reveal all that happened; ** This causes a giant fight between them, as Prue learns that Melissa showed up at Wyatt's bachelor party; ** When Prue was about to leave to find Melissa, they both grow very tired and fall asleep on the bed; * Raina does not want Prue and Wyatt to call off their wedding. She then tells Davina she is going to help the fighting couple, by helping them to understand. She then inserts Prue and Wyatt into their past lives - their ancient Greek past lives; * Tamora expresses her discontent for her new power, as she cannot control it yet; * The tension between Bianca and Ella is obvious, and continues to show through. They express that they don't care about each other; * A few characters meet Nate Halliwell for the first time; ** Alex Trudeau returns and meets Nate for the first time; ** Wyatt meets Nate for the first time, and learns that he was/is Prue's husband in her 1920s past life; ** Melinda meets Nate for the first time in her current life, although she has seen him before in Final Fling Before the Ring; ** Piper sees Nate for the first time since he was a very young child; ** Prudence meets and learns about him for the first time. However, she is introduced at Piper's cousin from Victor's side, instead of Piper's sister; * Demons keep attacking and destroying the manor and the wedding preparations. However, these were lead to believe to be just illusions created by Davina. But, it was then revealed that the demons were actually Davina, as she had glamoured into the demons instead; * Victor didn't know that Prudence was alive until Phoebe told him, and he was revealed to have taken it very well; * Piper reveals to Prudence that while her and Phoebe were in New York, they went to see a specialist about Prue and Wyatt. They wanted to know if it was safe for them to have children. The doctor said that it is, and that the baby(ies) will not have birth defects - at least not from them being cousins; * A demon tries to steal/touch Prue's Wedding Dress, and is electrocuted because it is in a crystal cage. He is then vanquished. This demons was most likely Davina or another Shadow Witch glamoured, in that case she pretended to be elctrocuted; * Prue and Wyatt are teleported - mentally, into their past lives to watch the beginning of there romance; ** It was revealed that they were madly in love with each other, and were cousins as well; ** Their fathers forbid their love so they ran away, only to be hunted down before they could get far; ** Camilla (Prue) saved Marcus (Wyatt) from being shot with an arrow, and died in his arms shortly after. Before she died, she made Marcus promise to find her in the future. He promised, and then she died; ** However, Marcus then killed himself and they both died. After their deaths, Prue and Wyatt woke up; * The story of Camilla and Marcus' relationship was engraved on a stone, and the stone has been kept in the Shadows Prophecy Room ever since; * Bianca was revealed to Prue to be a surprise bridesmaid; * Victor, Patty, and Grams return for Prue and Wyatt's wedding, as a surprise gift from the original Charmed Ones; * Eric reveals to Charlotte that he is one of the Groomsman, and proves to her that he is over Prue now, and is in love with Charlotte; ** Charlotte then introduces Eric to Victor, her grandfather. She is shown to be very nervous about doing so; * Raina and Davina were invited to the wedding, and show up wearing all black; * At the wedding were the Angel of Destiny, Alyssa (Head Cupid), and Fiona (Elder); * Melissa is revealed to be researching Succubus', and lies to Jasmine about why she is researching them. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 2